I'll Be There For You
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she was changed into a vampire by Victoria. But what happens when 200 years later, they stumble upon a very red-eyed Bella. Will the Cullens' be able to help Bella change her life around so Bella can finally graduate High School?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this one for English class and it seemed like too good a story not to post. So I am going to focus my attention on this story. Any comments, questions or concerns please post. **

**I also changed my name to Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife. **

Chapter One: The Start

The love of my life doesn't love me… doesn't want me. I ran through the woods after him, trying to get a logical explanation from him. My breath was coming in desperate pants and wheezes. But that didn't matter because I didn't want to live without Edward.

I let out a long shaky scream that eventually died down to let my tears fall. I curled into a ball and just let the sobs that were escaping me rock my poor weak human body. That's why he doesn't love me. I'm too weak for him. He wants a more durable woman. Like Rosalie or Alice. Well, they are already married so he'll probably go for Tanya.

I heard a twig snap and felt an ice cold hand on my back. Relief flooded me as I stood up to look into Edward's perfect gold eyes. But instead I found myself staring into Victoria's evil red ones.

"Well, well, well. I found Edward's weak human and no Edward. Did he leave you?" she sneered evilly, enjoying my pain. I grimaced as she traced the veins in my neck with her finger.

"Please, kill me. You would be doing me a favour, you witch!" (**AN I don't swear. So imagine any word you want there) **

"Hmm, well I guess it wouldn't make sense to kill you now. Oh but I can do much worse. I know exactly what I'm going to do with you," she said leaning in towards my neck. "This will hurt… like hell and I don't care," she said grinning, showing her too-white teeth.

Then I felt the pain of her teeth sinking into my throat. As the world went into fiery darkness I welcomed death. Then I felt myself fall to the ground. I heard one thing before I fell into my own personal hell. "Enjoy your eternity" followed by a sick laugh.

When my heart finally did stop, I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was surprised at how clear everything was. How much I could see and hear. It was totally incredible.

That's when I felt it. It was a burn in my throat like fire and a smell with the promise of removing that burn in my throat. I ran towards it while marvelling how fast I was running. When I got to the smell, I came face to face with a man and a woman on a date. They saw me but before the screams had a chance to leave their mouths I had already finished them off.

That's when reality hit me. I finally had what I wanted, to be a vampire but it meant nothing without Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Visions of Her

Chapter Two: Visions of Her

APOV (200 years later)

I missed my sister. I hated seeing Edward in the condition he was in… even though I'm still mad at him for leaving my sister behind he still is my brother. Jasper and Emmett took him (forced him) to leave the attack to go hunting with them. They do this every week. They have to, otherwise he would never hunt. They started this because I saw Edward going two months without hunting and then finally a human would come too close to the house and Edward going on a wild bloodlust spree through town.

Esme was working on a project for house and Rosalie was doing hair. I sat down on me and Jasper's bed and started reading a fashion magazine. Then I had a vision.

_She was a brown haired, red-eyed vampire and she was hunting. She carefully reeled two men away from a small group of people. It was obvious she was fighting the urge not to jump them right then and there in the middle of the crowded street. _

"_Well Missy, you said you wanted to show us a good time," one of them whistled. _

"_Yeah, sweet-cheeks, you said the time of our lives," the other one slurred. She lead them away from where anyone would hear their screams. Once she felt she was far enough away, she leaned in like she was going to kiss the first one and then bit down one his neck._

_When she finished with the second man she made a fire and threw the bodies in. She licked her lips and said, "Well, they were tasty. Who's next?"_

_Then I realized, I knew her. She wasn't just any other vampire! She was Bella! My sister is alive!_

I ran downstairs where Esme and Rosalie were sitting. "Ladies," I saing in a sing song voice. "Who wants to get our sister back?" 


	3. Chapter 3: You're Alive!

Chapter Three

RosaliePOV

Bella is alive! I can't believe she's a vampire though. I thought when Edward left she was human so someone else ad to have changed her. But who would have changed her. She couldn't just change by herself. I thought to myself as we ran through the forest towards Bella.

BellaPOV

Well, that hunt was good. The guys were really stupid this time. There was a bt of beer in their blood too, indicating they had been drinking. I groaned to myself as I sat down on a rock and watched the forest animals running away from me.

I heard someone approaching at vampire speed and ignored it. It wasn't Victoria. I killed her two days after I woke up as a vampire. She was easy to find because she stayed for my transformation, just to hear me scream in pain and cry out for death.

I looked in a puddle by my feet and was greeted by the same sight I'd been seeing for two hundred years. My same deathly pale skin, my blood red lips, my unnaturally beautiful face and my blood red eyes. I'd tried to turn vegetarian like the Cullens' and I am proud to say it worked! For a grand total of five minutes before I caught a humans scent and lost control. Because my self control totally sucks. I pretty much don't have any and I'm 200 years old!

I heard three vampires stop behind me. I turned around and gasped when I saw Alice, Rosalie and Esme standing behind me. They gasped (except Alice) when they saw my eyes.

"My daughter!" Esme screamed hugging me. Alice was grinning from ear to ear as the pulled a shocked Rosalie forward for a group hug. "How have you been, Bella?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I asked nervously. She just shrugged and said, "I'm the same as I was before. Listen, I'm sorry I was so terrible to you when you were human. I didn't want you to give up your humanity just for Edward, who is a wreck now. He never got over you".

"Yeah Bella; Edward is still very much in love with you," Alice explained. My world spun. That meant he lied.

Alice let out a very long and high pitched squeal. "She's going to come back with us!" she squealed jumping up and down. "Come on, sis. Let's get you home," Esme said.

** ** ** **

The house was exactly like the one they had in Forks, except the door was gold. I stepped inside and was greeted by the warm smell of Birch wood. What caught my attention was the faded smell of honey and vanilla. It was _his _scent.

"Well, what do you think, Bella?" Alice asked quietly. I smiled. "It's beautiful," I said, quietly.

"By the way, Bella, I so love that shirt!" she exclaimed. I smiled and said, "Thanks".

"Oh, good; they are going to be here any second!" Alice exclaimed.

EPOV

"Edward, it's been two hundred years. You need to move on. She would want you to be happy," Jasper said in a comforting voice. As we approached the house we were greeted by a strange vampire scent that in some way was very familiar and different. Jasper and Emmett both shrugged.

We opened the door to the house and the first thing I noticed was everyone was blocking their minds.

Esme- _You got to dance, dance DANCE!_

Alice- _There was a farmer, had a dog and Bingo was his nameo_

Rosalie- _Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!_

"What's going on?" I asked stepping into the living room. I heard my brothers gasp in the living room. When I turned into the living room, I came face-to-face with a pair of bright red eyes. The vampire had long brown hair, pale skin, red lips and beautiful figure.

Then realization hit me. "Bella?" I asked, shocked and stunned. I asked, shocked and stunned.

JPOV

"Edward, it's been two hundred years. You need to move on. She would want you to be happy," I said to my brother at a feeble attempt to comfort him, he didn't buy it. As we got closer to the house, we were greeted by a new but at the same time familiar scent. It was clearly vampire.

When we go into the house I was greeted by happiness, fear, love, slight thirst and discomfort. I shrugged it off and went into the living room. When I got into the living room I saw a pair of red eyes. Then shock and realization hit me when I realized why I unfamiliar scent was slightly familiar. It was _Bella's._ I let out a gasp at the same time as Emmett and Carlisle. But the loudest gasp came one second later from Edward.

"Bella?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Your Alive Part Two

Chapter Four

BPOV

"Bella? Is that really you?" he asked quietly. I nodded softly. "Yeah, it's really me," I said feeling a rush of love, happiness and joy. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms and placing kisses over my face.

"I am so sorry; I never meant what I said. I love you and I still do," he said holding me so tight that if I were still human I would have exploded in his arms. "I know; I figured it out after you left. I love you Edward!" I exclaimed hugging him as tight as I could. I heard him grunt because I was a lot stronger then him because of the dietary difference. He crushed his lips to mine and kissed me, harder and not as carefully as he did when I was human.

After a couple seconds someone cleared their throat. I looked over to my left to see the entire Cullen family staring at us with smiles telling us they were happy we were together again.

"Bella, no offence but who changed you?" Carlisle asked with a confused expression. I thought for a second before saying, "Victoria changed me. Not even an hour after Edward left me. I was so upset about Edward leaving, I pleaded her to kill me but she came up with another plan and so here we are," I explained quietly.

"I'll kill her!" Edward growled menacingly. I laughed humourlessly and said, "Not possible. She stuck around a bit too long so she could hear me screaming in pain for the three days. I caught up with her the day after I woke up and she will no longer be a problem to anyone".

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett hollered giving me a high five. I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett.

"Okay, okay, Edward, take Bella to your room, show her your bathroom and I'll go grab some clean clothes for Bella while she's showering," Alice instructed Edward as she ran out the door. Edward took my hand and pulled me upstairs. His room was the same as the one in Forks. There were lots of CDs, a sofa, a TV and a picture of a piano.

"So this is your room," I said quietly.

"No, this is _our_ room," he said warmly placing an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "I need to take a shower," I said softly after two minutes of just holding each other. Edward nodded and opened the bathroom door for me. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Mrs. Cullen," he purred softly. A grin came across my face when he called me that.

In the shower, I washed my hair with vanilla and strawberry cream shampoo and used the honey and berry body wash. I stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes Alice had placed on the sink.

I looked in the mirror and examined my face. My hair looked like I just did a shampoo commercial. My bright red shirt matched my bright red eyes and made them really stand out, which I really didn't like.

"Hello Love," Edward said as I stepped out of the bathroom. I smiled and said, "Hello to you too," I purred. Edward pulled me ibnto a full lip lock and held me there for fifteen minutes.

"Ahem," a voice in the hall said, snapping our attention to the hallway. Jasper was standing in the hall with an amused expression. "Yes, can I help you?" Edwrad said sarcastically.

"Yes, you can follow me to the jail house the humans call school, spend eight hours in a building with a bunch of humans who spend the day lusting over us," Jasper said equally sarcastic.

"Okay, c'mon Bella," Edward said quickly. A small bit of panic went through me and thankfully Jasper spoke what I was thinking. "Er, that may not be the… um… best idea," he said giving me an apologetic glance, "sorry Bells". I gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Eddie boy, you can see your wife after school," Emmett called loudly upstairs. Edward gave me one last kiss and went out the door with Jasper. They left in Edward's Volvo towards the school. Alice came into the room and gave me a hug. "Don't worry, you'll be able to join them, someday," she said.

"How long will that be?" I asked quietly. Alice's eyes went blank and she said, "In about six years, maybe, with a lot of caution, ten years for safety". I nodded quietly. Rosalie said a quick goodbye and got in Alice's Porsche.

I went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Carlisle came in and sat beside me. "Hey Bella, can we talk in my office?" he asked quietly. I nodded and followed him upstairs.

"Now from what Alice is telling me, you want to change your lifestyle and you want to be able to finish high school," he said, I nodded.

"Okay then. It'll be hard but I know you are strong and I know you can do it but it will still be very, very hard. We will start these changes as of immediately. Do you have any questions?" He asked in a very doctor like manor. I shook my head and said in a joking tone, "is this where I get a lollipop and a balloon?"

He laughed at that one. He stood up and walked out of the office. "I've got to go to work. I want you to stay near the house. Do not try hunting by yourself. You probably won't be able to do that by yourself for a very long time," he said as he left.

Downstairs, Esme was watching Sell This House. "Hey, do you want to help me with some painting?" she asked standing up. I nodded and followed her outside.


	5. AN I'm SORRY

**I have had three chest infections this year. A tonsilectomy and another broken arm. This is the shittiest year I've ever had.**

**Now that I am completly recovered and healled I can start writting more frequently! Yeah! **

**And I do plan to. I am going to try to catch up on all of my stories. But I can't make any promises. I do plan to work on One In a Million and I'll be there for You. I am cahnging it to a Bella and Jasper love story based on popular demand.**


End file.
